


Captain's love

by MorganaLS



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: I was given an idea of a picture of Sean comforting/ taking care of an injured Nick ☺️So this is it )





	Captain's love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvus_Aconitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/gifts).




End file.
